By the fireplace
by xXSchmayXx
Summary: A small fluffy story between Remus and Nymphadora. First HP fanfic. Hope you likey.
1. Coldness

**A.N yes, I know it is short, but not only is it my first HP fic, but I also have had a lot of -insert sweary word here- happen to me lately, please review and I will update ASAP. :) **

Nymphadora Tonks reclined solemnly on the window seat that resided in the sitting room she spent most of her time in upon her visits to the house of Black. Her eyes transfixed on the houses...and the children, playing in the snowed blanketed streets without a care in the world. Unexposed to life and it's cruelties. Oh how she wished to be a child again. They were young, and not yet exposed to the means of love and heartbreak. She watched the sky darken, clouds forming. A blizzard imminent. As if it hadn't been obvious. After all, it was Christmas Eve. The cold weather was not helping to control her feelings. She was most definitely not ashamed to admit it. Tonks was deeply in love with Remus Lupin. As if that hadn't been obvious either. Everyone could see how god damned shy she seemed to be around the man. Her eyes always looked lost in her own imaginary fantasy with him involved. She wanted to kiss him, oh how much she wanted to. He was so kind and was such a gentleman to her. He was also so handsome. He did not think that he was because of the scars he was left with after numerous fights with other werewolves. But he was to Tonks. She loved his eyes too. They were so enchanting. He was also in the room , sitting by the fire while everybody else was either in bed or in the dining room. That only made things more difficult for the auror, she knew that if she remained beside the window, she would freeze, yet sitting by the fire would also be difficult too, as it would mean the awkward silence that the two already shared would have to be broken. A crack of lightening alerted her immediately and she pulled her knees up to her chin, not wishing for Remus to hear her teeth chatter. Too late..he was looking at her now, obviously noticing just how cold she appeared to be. Either that or the lightening had caught his attention to the window.

"_Come and sit by the fire Dora..you must be freezing."_ The flames appeared to be dimming. He waved his wand, and soon enough, the dying fire was blazing in it's full glory yet again. Tonks, by then was sitting next to him with a blanket draped over her shoulders, enjoying the warmth the fire..and Remus's presence brought. Her body was still trembling of nerves though. Remus obviously sensed this and asked _"Are you okay Nymphadora?" _

"_Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus , you know I hate my name." _

With an eye roll, he muttered a half hearted apology and looked at her. Mistaking her nervousness for coldness. "_You are cold.." _

"_N-" _She was cut off by what he did next. Weather he knew what he was doing or not, he grasped her and pulled her closer to his body draping his own blanket around the both of them.

"_Better?"_

Tonks could only nod. Startled..and confused as to what had just happened.


	2. love sweet love

**God damn short and cruddy chapter yet again xD but I wanted to get this done for the rather fabulous Kathy. My inspiration for this. Just wanna thank her! wouldn't have done it without you! :)**

They both sat there, in a blissful silence, neither one of them wishing to speak and break it. Remus Lupin was holding Nymphadora Tonks!..and neither of them could comprehend how the situation came to be. By this time her hair had changed from a fuchsia colour, to a rather vibrant electric blue. Sure, she was enjoying this but it still felt very strange. The young woman tensed up and his hand lowered to her waist.._what is he doing?.._Did he care more for her than he had let on?..Tonks finally decided to confront him. Weather he was the man she loved or not. She simply could not let a man hold her like this without ensuring his feelings were honest and true..if he did have any towards her that is.

"_Remus.."_

He snapped back to reality and removed himself from her waist. "_I'm sorry.." _His cheeks flushed scarlet. "_ I know you are an honourable woman and would not wish to be with a..monster like me.." _Tonks looked at him bewildered. So he DID like her. "_besides, I am too old, too poor, too dangerous -"_

"_hush now!" _Nymphadora whispered, placing a gentle finger upon his lips. Removing it once he had nodded. She turned to face him, her eyes transfixed with his own. Her hand slipped into his and he squeezed it gently. Biting back a blush, she whispered gently into his ear. "_You like me?.."_

"_Yes" _he mumbled truthfully. He did like her. She was so kind a gentle and those ever changing eyes were always full of fire. He couldn't help but gaze at her. Tonks was ever so beautiful. He had always thought that.

"_Good, because I like you too." _Her fingers were running through his hair now. Caressing the scars and marks upon his skin, not being bothered by them whatsoever. Her face only inches away from his. The look on Remus's face was priceless. Obviously it would be. After all, the love of his life did just confess her attraction towards him.

"_You do?.." _He felt his limp tremble slightly. Worried that she would turn round and tell him that she was only joking and then leave him in his misery once more. He smiled warmly at the words that followed.

"_Oh god yes Remus! More than you know!.." _Tonks's hands were now grasping onto his face, her lips contracting an retracting, hesitating to make the first move.

"_But I am too old, too poor, too-"_

"_shut up and kiss me.." _He did not hesitate to obey this command. At first, he kissed her softly, gently caressing her pretty face, pulling her body closer to his and cuddling her once more with the blanket. Remus found that he could get enough of her warmth. His mouth had once again crashed down onto hers yet again in a passionate kiss, massaging her lips with his own. He pulled back, studying her, holding back a small laugh as her hair changed colours rapidly. All worries or doubts about their relationship seemed to slip away as they embraced each other in their arms.

"_I think I love you nymphadora.."_

".._I love you too.." _She reached up to kiss him once more and nuzzled her head into his chest. That was only time that she had ever allowed somebody to call her Nymphadora..


End file.
